


Misfire Miss

by Nyanoka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: BDSM, Breeding Kink, Canon ages, Consensual Misgendering, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Filming, Genderplay, Incest Play, Incest roleplay, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, MILD pregnancy kink, Mild Lactation Kink, Misgendering, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Painplay, Panties, Panties Kink, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Squirting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanoka/pseuds/Nyanoka
Summary: Piers and Victor decide to try their hands at filming a quick amateur porn video to send to Leon while he's on a business trip.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon/Masaru | Victor/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Masaru | Victor/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Misfire Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider my warnings. If one is uncomfortable with misgendering and with a trans male character choosing to use she/her pronouns and take the mommy role + his trans partner using "little girl" and she/her in a sex scene alongside terms such as "boyclit," please consider that alongside the other tags before reading.
> 
> "Dead Dove: Do not Eat" was not taken this time since I didn't think this was dark enough. This is another quickie fic to cool down since the last one was long, and I've been feeling rather bad lately...my brain always short-circuits after my "favored nsfw" fics...gotta clear that up before I move onto my next one.

“Don’t worry”—a hand strokes through his hair, fingers gently massaging the scalp—“mommy will take good care of her little girl while daddy’s away on his business trip. Just relax, sweetie.”

Victor shivers as Piers grinds against his inner thigh, lace thong scratchy against his bare skin, and as his fingers press against his panties, calloused fingertips stroking slowly and teasingly against his clit and pussy lips. Victor almost bucks until he feels a finger push roughly against his pussy, cotton pressing inward with the motion and rubbing against his wet folds.

“Don’t be impatient. Good girls should listen to mommy.” Piers’s voice is even, soft, as Victor squirm, panting and pushing against his finger. “You don’t want to be gagged again, right? Not while we’re just startin’? We wouldn’t want to disappoint daddy so soon. He’s goin’ to be watchin’ this later after all.”

“Do we?” Another rough thrust of his finger, cotton once again rubbing, before Victor feels his fingers slide upward to the waistband. “Don’t be shy ‘bout it. Answer mommy. You don’t want to be a bad girl, do you?”

Victor shakes his head before gasping—back arching slightly off the white sheets—as Piers tugs on the waistband, soaked cotton pulled upward between his pussy lips and now sliding roughly against his swollen clit and folds. He hears Piers’s click his tongue and the low buzz of his phone as it draws closer, stopping just above his navel and angling itself to film the inside of his panties—cracked screen recording the trembling, near-bucking of his body and the wet, squishy sliding of cotton pushing against and into his pussy.

“Don’t be rude.” Piers pulls again, fabric sliding deeper into his dripping pussy and drawing another noise. “You’re old enough to talk. You don’t want to be punished, right?” Victor feels Piers’s hand slide from his hair to cheek, trimmed. painted nails scraping lightly, before trailing down to his mouth, acrylic dipping in-between parted lips and teeth to press lightly downward against his tongue. “Don’t you want to be a good girl? Mommy’s little girl and playthin’? Do you want mommy to play adult games with you?”

“Y-yes, m-mommy.” He couldn’t quite help the stutter or the slur in his voice, not with Piers’s fingers in his mouth and pressing lightly against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. “Pl-please”—a moan leaves him at a particularly rough tug, waistband pulled pass his navel and thin cotton outlining his engorged clit—“please, I w-want you to pl-play with me.”

“Good. Good. Was that so hard? Bein’ polite.” With each word, Piers pulls on Victor’s panties, fabric stretching further in his balled hand and elastic waistband straining—crackling—with each movement as it slides in a seesaw motion against Victor’s pussy. “Mommy and daddy didn’t teach you to be rude after all.” He tugs once more, drawing a high-pitched scream from Victor and a small spasm, pussy clenching around the fabric and girlcum squirting, spilling onto his inner thighs and downward toward his asshole and the sheets below.

Pier’s grip loosens, waistband falling and now loose around Victor’s waist, and his fingers soon settle back onto Victor’s crotch, nails rubbing and pinching lightly at his wet, swollen lips and fingertips prodding at the soaked fabric wedged there. He hears another click, Piers’s tongue once again, before his phone moves to hover above them, just behind Piers’s shoulder.

“Though, you’re already so wet here—already cummed so soon! Do you really need mommy to play with you? Or would you prefer to play with yourself like a whore?”

Victor nods and groans, noise muffled and tongue swirling around Piers’s fingers, spit-soaked digits soon leaving with a loud pop and then sliding down his chin and then to his shoulder.

Piers pulls at the pink bra strap before snapping it back into place. “Answer mommy. You’re a big girl now after all.” His hand once again slides under the strap before moving to grope at Victor’s tit, fingers slipping into his brassiere to squeeze at the flesh roughly, palm grinding against nipple and coaxing another noise from him. “See? You’re even bigger than mommy now! So soft and plump!” Victor groans as he feels another harsh squeeze on the underside of his tit and Piers’s fingers push against the cotton in his pussy, fabric shoved in deeper with each thrust, and digits occasionally moving to play with his clit and folds. “Almost makes mommy want to suck on her little girl’s breasts. Would you like that? Would you like mommy to suck on your teats while she fucks you with her boyclit?”

Piers’s index finger rubs hard, little circles into his clit, and Victor almost spreads himself further, pushes back against Piers’s touch, until he feels a hard pinch on his clit, flesh pulled upon by nails and eliciting another high-pitched squeal.

“Don’t ignore mommy”—another harsh pull on his clit accompanied by nails pinching, pulling, upon his reddening nipple, and Victor screams again, girlcum leaking further—”just because her cock isn’t as big as daddy’s doesn’t mean you should ignore her.”

Wet lace rubbing against Victor’s thigh, Piers leans forward then to lick at Victor’s collarbone as his hands play with his clit and nipples. “Answer mommy. Would you like to breastfeed mommy and let her milk your teats with her mouth? Let her fuck you with her cock until you’re a squirting mess?” Victor nods, shivering as he feels a tongue slide down his chest, stopping just above his bra. “Such a shame though that mommy can’t impregnate you, but we can wait until daddy comes home, right? He can breed both of our cunts. Would you like that, sweetie?”

“Yes, mommy.” Victor yelps as he feels Piers’s finger grind against his panties once more before pulling them aside with a quick tug—fabric leaving with a wet squelch, girlcum overflowing, and soon replaced by roughly probing fingers. “Y-yes _please_.”

“Good girl.” Piers’s fingers probe deeper, digits spreading and rubbing against his wet walls. “You remembered your manners this time.” Victor shivers, toes curling, as he feels his fingers crook, fingertips pressing at the space just underneath his G-spot. “Still, you’ve been so impolite today. Don’t you think you deserve a punishment?”

Piers doesn’t wait for a reply. Rather, Piers leans away, hand leaving Victor’s tit with another harsh squeeze, nipple rolled and twisted in-between his index and thumb, and Victor hears the sound of a drawer opening. He expects a gag then—a ball or even a pecker—but it doesn’t quite come.

Victor only feels a rough jab against his G-spot, drawing another noise, as a tapered tip presses against his parted lips, pushing inward and sliding into the back of his throat and nearly causing him to gag, spines tickling and scraping against the inside of his mouth and against the sensitive flesh of his throat. Idly, he hears the hum of Piers’s phone as it moves to a new location.

“Such a good girl,” Piers repeats, voice soft and even, as his fingers push the length further into Victor’s mouth, silicone base eventually meeting chin. “Have you’ve been practicin’ while mommy and daddy were away? You took it all at once this time without vomitin’.” Another rough jab against his G-spot causes Victor’s eyes to water, moan muffled by the dildo stretching his throat. “Now, can you suck on it like daddy’s cock?”

Piers’s fingers slip out of Victor’s wet pussy before hands move to grip at his ankles, hoisting his legs up and over his shoulders—body lifted up and nearly off the bed. “You should. It’ll be breedin’ you later.”

Victor couldn’t quite nod or talk, not with their current position and his own state—cock lodged in his throat, silicone bending to accommodate the angle and soft, flexible spines rubbing teasingly with each breath and swallow. He only complies, tongue moving to lick at the underside of the dildo, as his legs tighten, loosely hooking around Piers’s neck.

Calloused fingers massage circles into his inner thighs before he feels them trail to his pussy, pulling aside his loose panties before dipping in-between his folds to pinch at his clit, each motion coaxing another muffled moan—noise soon increasing in intensity when Piers’s lips press against his pussy, wet tongue lapping at the swollen flesh and flicking at his clit and mouth occasionally lifting to speak.

“You have such a mild taste.” Victor shivers, spit dribbling from the corners of his mouth and legs tightening their grip further, as his tongue probes deeper, slow and teasing. “Did you clean yourself for mommy? Such a good girl. You don’t taste like piss this time.”

Victor flushes, leaking further, and another noise leaves him as Piers leans forward, left hand groping roughly at his breasts while his right grabs at the dildo’s base, spines dragging against Victor’s throat as it’s pulled nearly out and quickly shoved back in.

It’s uncomfortable—the angle is awkward, and his neck hurts—but he finds himself squirting again, fluid lapped up eagerly by Piers’s tongue and soaking his face and hair. A hand soon grabs at his ankle, lifting him up and setting him back onto the bed, and Victor feels another tug on the dildo in his mouth before it’s pulled completely out, spines catching on flesh and drawing another noise, pained.

The bed creaks, and Victor moans as lace presses against his clit, sliding teasingly slow, and as a wet tip presses against his ass.

“Didn’t mommy promise her little girl that she’d fuck her with her boyclit?” A whimper leaves him as he feels Piers slowly inch the dildo in, silicone stretching his hole with each push and pull. “Mommy doesn’t lie.”

“But still, did you do a good job?” A choked scream leaves Victor’s lips as Piers roughly shoves the rest of the length in, base meeting flesh. “Not good enough apparently, but that’s alright. Mommy forgives you.” Victor’s eyes water as he feels Piers withdraw the dildo, spines catching on his insides. “Spit’s never really been good for this sorta stuff, but you don’t mind, right?”

“N-no, mommy”—another rough thrust into his ass, cock buried nearly up to base, leaves him gasping—“I d-don’t.”

“Good answer.” Piers shifts, leg draping carefully over his and fingers pulling aside his thong. “Mommy wouldn’t expect anything else from her girl.”

Piers doesn’t give a warning before he thrusts his hips forward, hard clit meeting Victor’s with a wet squish and motion pushing the dildo further in. He only grunts, noise intermingling with Victor’s, as his hands move to settle on Victor’s breasts, fingers digging into flesh and squeezing roughly.

Victor bucks against’s Piers’s thrusts and motions, noise a combination of both their moans and the bedsprings. It isn’t quite an even rhythm—they’re other too frantic for that, slick flesh grinding against an equally slick pussy and fluid mixing. Faintly, Victor hears the click of Piers’s tongue and the accompanying whirl of his phone as it moves to hover above his navel once more, angling itself to film them.

Glancing at its display screen, Victor only finds himself wetting further, motions soon increasing in intensity.

A neatly shaved pussy, folds darker in coloration than his own light pink and clit larger than his, roughly grinding against his own hairless one and occasionally at his inner thigh, warm girlcum dripping and sticking to their flesh.

“Enjoyin’ yourself?” Victor hears Piers click his tongue, noise shorter than the others, and Victor’s finds his breath quickening as the image zooms in—onto their swollen clits, the pale, sweaty flesh of their rutting hips and thighs, and the stretched and stained fabric of their panties. “Don’t worry, mommy’s glad you’re havin’ fun.” Another rough thrust causes him to moan as Piers’s hips push against the dildo, driving it further in, spines scraping against his insides. “She’s havin’ fun too.”

Piers squeezes Victor’s tits again. “If only daddy wasn’t away. He could fuck both us—breed both our wombs.” He pinches Victor’s nipples, drawing another noise. “Would you like that? Daddy fucking us until we’re both pregnant, and you get some new brothers or sisters? Maybe both?”

Victor couldn’t quite speak, agitated and panting as he is, but Piers doesn’t wait for an answer. He only thrusts again, grinding his clit roughly against Victor’s as girlcum drips onto their thighs and onto the white sheets below.

“You could even sit on mommy’s lap—ride her cock—while daddy breeds your used cunt. Would you like that? Daddy fucking you with his fat cock while mommy reams your ass with a strap-on?” Victor flushes further. “If you’re shy ‘bout spreadin’, we could even get you a spreader bar and a pussy clamp. We wouldn’t want our little girl to be too embarrassed after all.”

He’s warm, overly so, as Piers continues, “Or would you like to watch daddy fuck mommy first? We wouldn’t mind. If you want, you can sit on mommy’s face and fuck yourself on her tongue. Anythin’ for our sweet girl.” Victor feels Piers’s grip on his chest tighten, fingers massaging the flesh. “Just be good, okay?”

Piers thrusts once more, clit grinding harshly against his, and Victor finds himself clenching—orgasming—bucking even when Piers soon joins him, hips still grinding against his and voice equally breathless.

A faint click, the ending of a recording, comes moments later before Victor speaks, eyebrow quirked.

“’Mommy doesn’t lie?’”

Piers shifts, lifting his leg off of Victor’s and carefully pulling the dildo out of him with a pop. He draws Victor up to a sitting position. “Too much? Not into it this time?”

“No”—Victor shakes his head—”it’s just...you didn’t suck on my boobs. That’s not really truthful.”

“That’s what you have a problem with? Not the piss comment or the inbreedin'?” Piers snorts, noise more amused than anything truly resembling annoyance. “If you want, I could do it now before our bath. It’s not like Marnie’s goin’ to be back until tomorrow night. We have time.” He grimaces then. “Wish she didn’t bring Bede with her though.”

Flushed, Victor shakes his head again. “No, it’s fine. I’m kinda tired. I just wanted to mention it.”

Piers almost comments then before quickly deciding against it. Victor, much like Leon, is prone to an almost whimsical fickleness. Thought isn’t like it truly bothers him—he isn’t petty enough for that—but it does make for some odd, almost inane conversations. Certainly, they could be cute at times, but, more often than not, he finds that cuteness tinged with confusion, more of a minor annoyance than a true detriment.

A mechanical hum, almost aggravated, comes, before Victor speaks again, perking up.

“Oh!” His hand moves to grab Piers’s phone, small fingers wrapping carefully around the device. “Thanks, Rotom, for doing this. Piers will fix your screen soon. That’s what you wanted in return for doing this, right?” He turns to face Piers. “Do you wanna send it now or wait until it’s night over there?”

Piers hums before replying, “Now. Leon’s not stupid enough to open his messages in public, and a bit of waitin’ will be good for him.” He frowns then. “Just make sure you actually send it to him this time. Raihan’s still bitchin’ ‘bout the last time.” Piers snorts again, irritated. “Man has a piss fetish, and he’s gonna complain ‘bout Lance buyin’ them a humbler and a ridin’ crop? Who told him to open it at full volume? In a meeting no less?”

Victor tilts his head. “But don’t you have a piss fetish?”

“Yeah, but I don’t do it in public or on government property.” Piers leans over and taps his phone’s screen, nail clicking lightly on the glass. “Fairly certain he’s not gonna tell Bruno what happens in his Elite Four room whenever he’s away.” Another tap before Piers continues, “What do you want for dinner tonight anyway? Pasta? We still have leftovers from last night. Or do you want to get takeout and let Obstagoon eat the leftovers?”

Victor hums as he scrolls through Piers's contact list. ”Takeout. We haven’t had it in a while.” A few more taps before the familiar tone of a sending message sounds. “Don’t you think Obstagoon is getting a bit round though? He keeps getting into the fridge at night even with the double lock.”

Piers couldn’t really disagree with that. “Lil’ bit. Probably should limit his portions. Marnie’s supposed to take him for a few weeks too for her matches. He’ll work it off.” Another hum comes from Victor before his grip loosens, Rotom moving to settle in Piers’s hand. “Any preferences? Dependin’ on where, delivery’ll probably get here after we finish cleanin’ up.”

“Not really,” Victor replies, shifting. “Don’t really mind what we eat tonight. I just wanna bath. It’s too sticky, and this bra is scratchy.” He frowns. “We have to buy a new set too now, right? For when Leon comes home?”

“Mm-hmm, unless you wanna use your nice panties,” Piers says. “Is pizza fine?”

“Uh-huh.”

Piers taps his phone again before pausing. “Victor, which number did you send it to?”

“The one beginning with four, six, seven. That’s Leon’s, right? I couldn’t read the last two numbers because of the crack, and you don’t label your contacts or keep your message logs.”

Another pause before Piers continues, “Victor, that’s Bede’s number. I had to call him to ask ‘bout when they’d get here.”

“Oh.”

Victor shifts then, awkward, before Piers’s phone vibrates, Marnie’s distinctive call tone playing.

“Do you want to answer it? I don’t want to do it.” Piers awkwardly extends his hand, and Victor pushes it away. Even when the call tone fades, it soon starts up again, looping once more, and Piers winces. Perhaps he should have repaired his screen sooner.

Reluctantly, Piers turns down his volume to near-silent before tapping the green answer button, retching—Bede’s—soon audible and immediately followed by Marnie’s voice.

Both he and Victor would be getting an earful tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Being their Rotom Phones is suffering I think, but at least Piers learns to actually label his contacts and not put off repairing his phone...but yeah...it's an incest roleplay and not a "canonical" (how do you say that?) incest relation, but it was like...why not? I didn't like the version that was just with scissoring and toys since I thought it was too tame. This is still tame imo, but I wanted something softer (and lighter+shorter) after "Trois March" since that was a 5000+ word sex scene. Personally, I prefer something rougher (or even rougher honestly) and longer like that when I read, but I think something softer and tamer after it is nicer...bit disappointed since I didn’t finish this in time before my mood went away...I only get in the mood for frisky and aggressive prose once a month or so, and it’s on a time limit, so I try and write as much nsfw as possible in that time since that's when my own personal favorites get made...the most useless werewolf ability that I didn’t ask for...ah...Leon is also "Sir-not-appearing-in-this-fic again" again...
> 
> But unfortunately, the nipple clamps (wanted to use the Y clamp so badly) had to go in this fic alongside the Meowstic cosplay (and the corresponding tail plug), the vaginal fisting (again), anal beads, the piss and milking, and the penis gag...maybe next month...
> 
> As a side note, it's not relevant in the grand scheme of this work, but Raihan's just mad because Lance thinks he's into BDSM now, and he's trying to be supportive of his "interests."
> 
> I like to assume they're working with RACK or PRICK over SSC personally though I think that's more extra information really...not really relevant unless you want to consider background of the fic and my general AO3 portfolio, and it gets a bit silly at a certain point for fictional characters I think... (´・ω・｀)


End file.
